With the wide spread of the Internet, a variety of client devices have gained popularity. Some client devices include smart phones. Users carry client devices to a majority of places they visit to be able to capture moments in the user's life. For example, a user visits a scenic place and takes pictures of the place with a cell phone camera. As another example, a user exercises while listening to music on his/her smart phone.
The client devices also provide information to the users. For example, a user accesses the Internet via a smart phone to perform a search regarding an identity of a place that he/she is visiting. However, the client devices have limitations in providing identification of some information that may be of interest to the user.
It is in this context that embodiments arise.